Glasses
by andan1324
Summary: cuando a grell por un accidente rompe sus gafas y will lo protege todo el dia


Glasses

Era una mañana como cualquiera, grell despertó y se arreglo pues no quería llegar tarde al trabajo, así que el pelirrojo se preparo y salió de su pequeño departamento, empezó a bajar las escaleras pero de pronto no vio como piso que se resbalo cayendo por las escaleras, tan fuerte fue la caída que perdió sus gafas, cuando al fin cayo empezó a buscarlas pero se puso de pie para ver si no quedo en el camino a escaleras abajo y de pronto ¡craz! Sin querer piso sus gafas haciendo que estas se partieran a la mitad.

-¿ahora qué hare no puedo ver nada?-dijo sosteniendo en sus manos lo que alguna vez fueron sus lentes

Después de eso el pelirrojo como pudo llego al trabajo, cuando llego le pidió ayuda a Ronald, este la llevo a la oficina de William para informarle de lo sucedido

-¿Qué ha sucedido sutcliff?

-que se me han trozado mis gafas

-hay serás tú bueno, Knox ve y dile a padre que haga otras gafas para sutcliff

-si William-dijo Ronald saliendo rápido de la oficina

¿-y yo que hago?-dijo grell pues William se había olvidado de él y había regresado a su trabajo

-pues siéntate aquí al lado de mi-dijo William señalándole el suelo a grell y sin más remedios grell se fue a sentar

Así pasaron un rato, después Ronald llego con el informe de que las gafas de grell los iban a tener el día siguiente, ese informe hizo que a William le empezara a doler la cabeza y que grell se decayera mas de lo que estaba, después de unas horas

-will ya me aburrí ¿qué hago? Es que tu oficina es muy aburrida ¿puedo salir?-dijo levantándose de su lugar

- no saldrás y pues ten, por favor llénalo bien-dijo William empujando a grell de nuevo a su lugar y entregándole un documento

Después de un rato…

-ya está listo

-¿Qué es esto? Todo está mal lleno hasta escribiste donde no hay grell

-es que no veo nada will tenme paciencia dame algo mas si

-no grell y quédate aquí porque si no me traerás mas problemas

-está bien eres un aburrido

Pasaron horas, grell ya se estaba durmiendo en su lugar en el suelo hasta que una mano estaba acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un cachorro, era William que le encantaba que tierno se veía grell cabeceando en su pequeño lugar, grell entre abrió los ojos y pudo observar como will lo veía con dulzura, después will vio que grell se movió y empezó a acariciar al delicado cuello que tenía el extravagante shinigami carmesí

-will no hagas eso me haces cosquillas

-está bien grell pero no te duermas-dijo alejando su mano del cuello del pelirrojo

-bueno es que necesito ser útil si no me aburro

-bueno seme útil y siéntate-dijo William haciéndole señal a grell de que se sentara en su regazo

-¿estás hablando en serio?

-si ven grell

-que bueno eres will por eso te amo-dijo dándole un besito

Cuando will salía a dejar documentos o a recolectar se llevaba a grell y este se abrazaba fuerte de su brazo pues no quería alejarse del gran hombre

Tiempo después termino el turno de los 2 hombres pero grell salió corriendo como siempre y se tropezó a la salida del edificio, de inmediato will fue a ayudarlo a levantarse y le dijo que lo acompañaría a su departamento, el pelirrojo acepto pero en el camino grell pensó que como le haría en su casa para encontrar todo así que le dijo a William que si le permitía quedarse con él una noche o hasta que le entregaran sus gafas y sin más remedio William acepto pues no le quedaba de otra además que le gustaba el pequeño pelirrojo

Ya que llegaron al departamento, William sentó a grell en el sillón de la sala y fue a buscar ropa para que grell durmiera pero al no encontrar nada le llevo al pelirrojo una playera que a grell le quedaba como un enorme camisón y también le entrego un short, el atuendo hacia ver al shinigami entre tierno y sexy a la vez.

-gracias will y ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

-en la cama conmigo porque no hay otro lugar

-bueno por mi está bien-dijo caminando a lo que creyó que era el cuarto pero no, era la cocina

-no grell es por aquí-dijo will tonando a grell de los hombros y guiándolo hacia la recamara

-gracias William por tu ayuda y tu paciencia-dijo sentándose en la cama ya que llego a la recamara

-si grell voy a preparar la cena

William fue a preparar unos sándwiches y un poco de café pero de pronto llega a abrazarlo por atrás grell, llego como pudo pero lo único que quería en ese momento era un abrazo de William, este lo acompaño a la recamara y con la charola de alimentos en la mano, sentó a grell en la cama y le repartió su cena.

-gracias por cuidarme todo el día

-lo hice porque te amo-dijo antes de quedarse dormido

-yo también te amo will-dijo dándole un beso para después quedar profundamente dormido

Al día siguiente apenas llegaron fueron al departamento de gafas para recoger las de grell y afortunadamente se las entregaron y todo volvió a la normalidad.

FIN


End file.
